


Winter Drabble

by bakayaro_onna



Series: LJ's Gravitation Muse Meet Monthly Challenges from 2005 [1]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: Eiri being a snot, M/M, One Shot, Shuichi makes up bad poetry, Snow, flat tire, winter story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-26
Updated: 2005-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakayaro_onna/pseuds/bakayaro_onna
Summary: Oneshot. Winter weather and cranky machinery cause havoc for a grumpy novelist. Written for the January Drabble Challenge at gravi muse meet. This is also a personal challenge to keep the writing succinct.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Written for the January Drabble Challenge at gravi_muse_meet. This is also a personal challenge to keep it succinct. I could not make it 100 words. The insipid poem alone almost meets that criteria. I had to squeeze it down to make it less than 500 words. This was very difficult for someone like me, who uses a lot of wordplay and verbose descriptions while writing.  
> Drabble Criteria:  
> ~From: January Drabble Challenge from silver_magess  
> ~Subject: Winter and anything relating to it. Snow, cold, sleet, slush, etc.  
> ~Length: 100 to 500 words.  
> ~Anything else goes.

**Winter Drabble**  
**By:** bakayaro onna  
**Pairing:** Y &S, implied  
**Rating:** PG - for language  
**Completed:** January 26, 2005

* * *

* * *

  
_The wind was blowing snow around_  
_The wind was biting fierce._  
_It had the teeth of a rabid hound_  
_So pointed it could pierce._  
  
_Shu-chan’s nose was roasty_  
_He had a scarf and hat._  
_His fingers were all toasty_  
_His gloves provided that._  
  
_His lover’s nose was drippy_  
_And more red than when he was snockered._  
_His lover had also crunched his toes_  
_Still, the tire would not be conquered._  
  
_The snow continued…._

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

Shuichi blinked as he stopped singing and regarded his terribly disheveled lover glaring at him through lank blond hair caked in ice and snow. Besides the unkempt mop on his head, Eiri’s nose was a bright crimson and a trickle of shimmering snot was glistening on his upper lip. His unclad hands were rosy from the bitter wind and his black wool coat was dusted with clinging wet patches of snow and ice.  
  
“I am not going to say ‘I told you so’ about bundling up, Eiri,” grinned Shuichi as he watched the vein in Eiri’s slightly flushed forehead make its entrance. “And I think your macho is showing,” Shu continued, gesturing to the flat tire suspended in the air by the jack. The wind accentuated the movement by flinging loose snow and ice crystals at the offending machine and the stranded young men.  
  
“Your doggerel was distracting me,” snapped an increasingly ruffled Eiri as he turned back to the stubborn tire. “I should be able to do this,” he grumbled. “I am not a weakling and I have changed a tire before.” Eiri sent one of his trademark searing glares at the erstwhile tire but it wasn’t impressed and did not drop off the axle hub.  
  
“Ehm, Eiri…”  
  
“What!?!”  
  
“Didn’t you have your tires rotated recently?”

“Yes, what does that have to…. Oh….”

“I bet they used that electric drill thingie to put the lug nuts back on and that makes it tight enough a person cannot get them loose using only their own strength.”

“…”

“Eiri…”  
  
“…hmgh…”  
  
“I called the auto club on my cell while you were cursing so loudly at the tire. They will be here in another 15 minutes, max. What’s the point of paying for the service if you never use it, right, lover?”  
  
A strong blast of snow-filled air hit them and Shu yelped, in spite of being wrapped up warmly. He hunched his shoulders in response to the draft, unaware of Eiri’s eyes narrowing at the sight.  
  
“Idiot, come here”, mumbled Eiri, gesturing with one uncovered pink hand. Shu gratefully moved against his lover’s protective form and nuzzled Eiri’s chest. Eiri shifted so the gusting wind and snow was slamming into his wool-clad back, then gently turned Shu around so the shorter man’s back was pressed against the taller man’s torso. Eiri wrapped his arms around his lover and shoved his icy hands into Shu’s quilt-lined coat pockets.  
  
“Eiri, if you wiped your snot on my super-cool hat, you’re dead meat.”  
  
“Too late.”

 

* * *

Fin

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give permission for this or any of my work to be posted on third-party websites such as Goodreads and e-booktree.com. It is meant for private enjoyment of the reader and not to be broadcast or posted on any other site other than this account on AO3, bakayaro onna on fanfiction.net or my tumblr, bakayaroonna. Finally, do not post this anywhere else without my permission and do not try and pass it off as your work. Thank you.


End file.
